


Pleasure to meet you

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure to meet you

Ryan had barely paid any attention to the man when he’d sat next to him in the crowded terminal.  He was waiting for his plane back to Austin, having been in LA for a recording session with some friends. They were to call boarding in about ten minutes, and almost every seat was taken, so he didn’t blame the man for picking an open spot.

            He almost groaned out loud when they called out that the flight was delayed because of maintenance. The man next to him, however, did not repress anything, and groaned loudly along with the chorus from a few other passengers. Ryan chanced a glance at him, quickly studying the other while he was looking around.

            He had wild brown hair, a thin form dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair or American flag converse on. He had only a backpack with him, an odd logo on the back that looked like a joystick inside of a green star. He locked eyes with Ryan after a minute, and he noted that they were a shocking shade of green.

            “Can you believe this? Bloody delays, this close to boarding?”

            The British accent threw him off a little and he simply shrugged in response, watching as the other slumped in his seat, huffing. Ryan sat back as well, slipping his headphones from his bag and plugging them into his phone a few minutes before he watched the British man do the same.

            There was a quiet lull in the area as people waited for the boarding call to happen. So of course Ryan knew exactly what was happening when he saw more people groan, and about half of the terminal stood and left.

            To confirm his suspicions, he turned in his seat and read the words on the led screen above the flight attendants. The plane was severely delayed, and wouldn’t be leaving until almost four am.

            He had no where to be, so he sat back in his seat and watched more and more people wander away. Most of them would probably come back for the new boarding time, or would just schedule a new flight the next day. He was slightly elated to note that the man next to him didn’t move to leave.

            After a few hours he stood, stretching and plugging his phone in before kneeling down and rummaging through his bag. He pulled out his wallet, looking from his things to the McDonalds across the hallway. His dilemma was solved when the brunet sat up, pulling out a ten-dollar bill and gesturing at him with it, grinning.

            “Get me a number four and I’ll watch your stuff for you.”

            Why he was trusting a complete stranger, he didn’t know, but he soon found himself handing back the man’s change and the bag of food before sitting down. They ate in companionable silence, and when the brit finished he threw out his garbage and settled back into his seat with his headphones firmly planted back on his head.

            Once his own trash was taken care of Ryan settled in as well, zoning out for a little while before he was startled out of his thoughts by the thump of something falling on his shoulder. He looked to his right, focusing on the top of the stranger’s head. The man had fallen asleep on him.

            He felt a slight flush creeping up his cheeks, but upon looking around he noticed that the terminal was almost empty, and the few people still there were engrossed in their own thoughts or asleep. He looked at his watch, noting that it was nearing midnight before relaxing again.

            He dozed off a few times over the next couple of hours, drifting in and out of consciousness lazily. It wasn’t until boarding was called that he realized what he would have to do.

            He moved his hand gently, nudging the brit as calmly as possible until he gave a snort and opened his eyes. Looking up sleepily at Ryan, he seemed to take all of three seconds to realize what had happened and his head shot up, a slight flush matching Ryan’s. He coughed, opening his mouth to apologize, but the speakers crackled again and final boarding was called, so the two quickly hopped up, leaving well enough alone as they gathered their things and made their way onto the plane.

            Ryan sat in seat six B, glad to finally be on the plane, and took out his headphones again. The music was almost second nature to him now, and he just had them around his neck when he heard the quiet cough from the aisle.

            Looking over and focusing on a blue t-shirt, he couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the man from the terminal, smiling with his ticket held out. Seat six A.

            Ryan gave no complaints as the other sat down, shoving his backpack under the seat in front of him before holding out his hand.

            “I don’t believe we were ever properly introduced. The name’s Gavin.” He smirked. “Gavin Free.”

            Ryan chuckled at the James Bond introduction, taking Gavin’s hand.

            “Ryan. Ryan Haywood. Pleasure to meet you, Gavin.”


End file.
